shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Taiyo Taiyo no Mi
The Taiyo Taiyo no Mi is a -type that allows the user to produce and manipulate, and absorb solar energy freely. "Taiyō" (太陽) is the Japanese word for "Solar" and "Sun", and reflects the nature of the user's ability to produce, manipulate, and absorb solar energy. The fruit in English is called the Solar-Solar Fruit in the FUNimation dub and the "Sun-Sun Fruit" in the Viz Manga. It was eaten by Orion. This fruit's power was first demonstrated when Orion attacked the Thunder Beasts, however it was not named, nor was it's power explained until Hiro faced off against Orion for the second time. Strengths and Weaknesses The major strength of the Taiyo Taiyo no Mi, is that it provides the consumer the ability to produce, manipulate, and absorb solar energy. The solar energy can be used for a variety of uses in and out of combat. This solar energy can be used to amplify the user's physical attacks. Not only this, but the user can fashion beams out of this solar energy, which is reminiscent of the 's beams, however typically larger in size. The solar energy is quite hot, and can burn, and disintegrate foes, making it quite the offensive fruit. Another ability granted upon consumption, is an immunity to heat and light based attacks, meaning something such as the , or would not effect the user as their attacks normally would. Despite this fruit's immense power, water can cancel out there powers effectively, even if not submerged. Those who use water based combat like or , can cancel out the powers of the fruit. Upon contact, both sides are canceled out and turns into steam. As shown during their fight, Hiro was able to effectively counter the solar energy with electricity. As explained by Kurenai, the solidness, and the heat of the air surrounding the electric current, effectively canceled out the solar energy. Other fruits that grant heat immunity or resistance, will not be effected by the heat aspect of this fruit, and can there by combat it on equal terms. Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weakness. Usage Pre-Timeskip As shown numerous times throughout the course of the series, Orion has used his powers in numerous ways. Even as a child, he displayed great control over his Devil Fruit abilities. His most prominent use of his power is for combat, however he has used his power in different ways, such as when the heater was broken, Orion acted as a human heater, generating solar energy. Another way he has used his ability is being a human flashlight in dark areas. When Orion utilizes his power for combat, he typically uses it in a ruthless manner, generating powerful attacks in order to defeat his foes quickly. Orion has also been known to say when utilizing an especially powerful technique. The named techniques that Orion utilizes follow a pattern. Each technique is named after a star in the constellation of Orion, and in a special case, a radiant indigenous to the constellation. Physical Orion typically utilizing this style of fighting against weaker foes, though his primary usage of this fruit is through his guns. As such, Orion produces solar energy upon his person, and strikes the foe with a powerful blow. Doing this requires less energy than when he utilizes his guns. However, this form of fighting is less effective than using his guns, as it does not pack the required explosive impact that is needed when facing a stronger foe. Despite this, Orion utilizes this style occasionally, yet effectively when the time calls for it. The named techniques that involve him using the Devil Fruit to amplify his physical attacks are: * : Orion coats one of his fists in solar energy, then he lunches at his foe, striking them with a powerful solar energy infused blow. This technique was first used during Orion's first fight with Hiro. :* : Orion coats his left foot in solar energy, and proceeds to kick his foe in some manner, delivering a powerful blow. This was first seen being used on Hiro, during their first battle. :* : Orion propels himself forward at his foe at a high speed, and coats his hand in solar energy. He then proceeds to karate chop at his foe. While the hand is coming downward, the solar energy amplifies, creating a blade of sorts around the hand. Upon initial contact with the foe, the solar energy once again expands, and travels through the ground, cutting everything in it's path down similar to a flying slash. * : Orion coats both of his arms in solar energy, then he proceeds to swipe them through the air while simultaneously spinning, creating a whip of solar energy to take out multiple foes around his person. This technique was first seen while raiding the G-14 base. Utilizing Pistols Orion's primary method of combat as a whole. He utilizes dual pistols, however instead of using regular ammunition, he charges them with solar energy instead. This form of combat utilizes more energy than his melee attacks, however the strength of these gun based attacks far exceeds their melee counterpart, as well as covers more range overall. Orion is more occustomed to this style, and as such has developed more techniques for his gun based combat, more so than he has for his melee based combat. The named techniques that involve Orion using his Devil Fruit to act as ammunition for his pistols, rather than his own body are: :* : A technique that utilizes Orion's pistols. Orion fires three shots of solar energy at the foe in quick succession. This was first seen during Orion's second battle with Hiro. Used initially to take the latter out, only for Hiro to avoid all but the last shot. * : Orion propels himself into the air. He then proceeds to charge his pistols with solar energy, then release it downward in rapid succession. The beams of solar energy fly toward the unfortunate victim at a high speed, and speeately slam into him or her, barraging them endlessly. This technique was first seen against Hiro during their final battle. * : Orion points both pistols at his foe, and releases two blasts of solar energy in the shape of lions toward his foe. Upon impact, the lions create a massive explosion. This was first used against Hiro during their final fight as his initial finishing move. * : Orion points his pistols downward, and releases a powerful blast of solar energy, propelling him upward, and hitting numerous foes around him. This technique was seen following Mintaka during the raid on G-14. * : A technique that uses Orion's pistols. Orion propels himself into the air, and charges his pistols with solar energy. While in the sky, the charge is so great that it makes him look like a second sun. He then fires to massive blasts from his pistols which reign downward. The size and brightness of the beams effectively blind the foe, allowing the blast to hit more efficiently, creating a large explosion on impact. This was seen first being used on Schnell during their battle. :* : Orion shoots exactly one hundred seventy nine spheres of solar energy into the air utilizing his pistols in rapid succession, inentionally missing his target. These spheres are then suspended in the air around the foe. Orion then proceeds to manipulate the spheres toward the middle at a high speed, barraging the foe from all sides. This technique was first seen being used against Schnell during their fight to cancel the latter's speed. Post-Timeskip Techniques History Trivia *All of the Pre-Timeskip Techniques of the Taiyo Taiyo no Mi, are named specific things which are closely related to the constellation, Orion. This is due to the user of this fruit being named after Orion, a hunter and hero in Greek mythology. References External Links * Sun - Wikipedia article about the Sun. * Solar Energy - Wikipedia article about the solar energy in general for which the fruit's powers are named and based after. * Burning - Wikipedia article about a main effect of the fruit. * Heat - Wikipedia article about a heat, which is a part of the fruit's abilities. * Light - Wikipedia article about a light, which is a part of the fruit's abilities. *Fire - An effect of the fruit. * Orion - Wikipedia article about the constellation, Orion. * Betelgeuse - Wikipedia article about Betelgeuse, a star in the constellation Orion which one of the techniques is named after. * Rigel - Wikipedia article about Rigel, a star in the constellation Orion which one of the techniques is named after. * Saiph - Wikipedia article about Saiph, a star in the constellation Orion which one of the techniques is named after. * Mintaka - Wikipedia article about Mintaka, a star in the constellation Orion which one of the techniques is named after. * Alnilam - Wikipedia article about Alnilam, a star in the constellation Orion which one of the techniques is named after. *Ori - Wikipedia article about Orionids, a meteor shower which one of the techniques is named after. * Bellatrix - Wikipedia article about Bellatrix, a star in the constellation Orion which one of the techniques is named after. * Alnitak - Wikipedia article about Alnitak, a star in the constellation Orion which one of the techniques is named after. * Meissa - Wikipedia article about Meissa, a star in the constellation Orion which one of the techniques is named after. * Gliese - Wikipedia article about Gliese 179, a star in the constellation Orion which one of the techniques is named after. Site Navigation * Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit